Shinzō to Kokoro no Kiseki
by PotatoJerk
Summary: Heart and Mind of Miracle-based on the song Kokoro-Kiseki by Kagamine Len and Rin-Human names only-AU fic-Scientist!Arthur and Robot!Alfred-Character Death  he died of natural causes but I'll put that on there anyway


Arthur had finally done it... loaded all of his lover's memories into the program... the program codenamed Kokoro or Heart/Mind. The Englishman had been devastated when his lover died, but Kokoro could help him recover... with the help of the program he could save himself.

He had been alone for the last 6 years... his lover had died as a 19 year old... far before his time. Arthur had been reloading the memories into Kokoro since a few months after the other had died. It was a fairly easy task for Arthur to acquire a base frame robot, but not nearly as easy to build the robot up to appear human; It had taken a few months of work.

It awoke the first time he turned on the system... but it was not compatible with the program. The system crashed and the Robot shut down. He tried to change the robot so that the system would accept Kokoro... but nothing worked. He'd tried turning the robot on without Kokoro and it could do everything that a human could do. But it wasn't good enough; there was only one thing that the system could not do... and that was to sync with the program Kokoro.

"I want to teach it... the joys and irritations of humanity," Arthur said one night, staring up at the stars. He had worked hard and his work was taking a toll on him; if he continued this way, it was only a matter of time before...

He remembered that he could see his reflection in the robot's eyes... they weren't dull... the robot was bright... but no emotion... no Kokoro. It would smile when he smiled and laughed when he laughed... but time was running out. It did not understand when he would get angry or scared... yell or scream.

"Why are you crying?" it had once asked, staring into his eyes and making a sad face. Arthur was all but tempted to scrap the program, right then and there; _**the robot will never understand human emotion, **_he thought.

When Arthur knew that he was soon going to die, he tried for the last time to initiate Kokoro.

"A Wonder- Kokoro- Kokoro- A Wonder- 'There are things that you should always smile about'... A Wonder- Kokoro- Kokoro- A Wonder- 'There are things that you should always grieve about'... A Wonder- Kokoro- Kokoro- Unending! I don't get it; I can't comprehend this 'Ko-ko-ro'!" the robot said in a flat tone that was so like the lover's voice, the system automatically shutting down Kokoro. The robot fell silent and looked at Arthur with hollow eyes.

Arthur could tell that he was about to die... he thought back on his life trying to see if it had been good...

_**...the first Miracle of my life... was when it opened it's eyes...**_ Arthur thought, staring into the Robot's eyes... the same color as his lover's. _**...the second Miracle of my life... was the time I spent teaching it what happiness was as I was learning with it...**_ he continued, walking forward and running his fingers through the robot's feather soft hair._** ...the third miracle... hasn't happened yet... it hasn't come yet...**_

The robot began to speak, "Incoming... transmission..."

Arthur let the hair fall out of his fingers and stepped back, looking at the robot.

"...the transmission source is... the future..."

_**...me...?**_ Arthur thought, once again staring into his creation's eyes.

The computer that held the program, Kokoro, sparked to life and Arthur could hear singing... it was like his lover's had been. He felt his eyes fill with tears... A message for hundreds of years in the future... an angel's voice sung from the heart.

"Thank you... for bringing me into this world..." the voice sang, "Thank you... for the days we spent together..." it continued, "Thank you... for all that you've given me..." it was cracking slightly, as if the one singing was trying not to cry, "Thank you... I will sing for eternity..."

**_...the first miracle was... when it opened it's eyes... the second miracle was... the time we spent, learning from each other... the third miracle was... the sound of it's voice, singing with emotion; a functioning Kokoro... there is no fourth miracle... I don't need another miracle... three is enough..._** Arthur thought.

Arthur wrapped his arms around the robot, burying his face into it's chest. He cried into the robot's chest then he looked up into it's eyes, his own still filled with tears... they had a little spark... a spark in the pools of Prussian Blue... not yet a shine... but a tiny spark. The robot stroked his hair and offered him a crooked half-smile... just like his love. He reached up and ran his hands through the robot's golden hair, smiling softly as he felt life slipping away. His legs felt unsteady and suddenly gave out, the robot catching him in it's arms. He looked up at it, his vision fading, and buried his face in it's chest again.

"...Thank you..." He murmured his voice muffled, "You saved me from my loneliness... now... I can die happy..." his head tilted back so he was staring into the robot's eyes again, "Thank you... Al-...fred..." he said as his heartbeat came to a stop.


End file.
